


Lab Tech

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Lab tech Jeremy Renner, not an RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Lab Tech

 

I'm sweating my ass off, carrying boxes from the van up to my new apartment.  
Some of the other tenants are watching my progress with interest, but nobody's offering any help.  
  
Speaking of watching.  
There's a guy watching me from the sidewalk across the street.  
It's starting to creep me out, but I still can't help throwing him a few glances and the more I look, the more familiar he seems. I'm racking my brain and climb into the back of the van to get a better look at him through one of the tinted windows.  
Scruffy boots, tight jeans, fitted, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I'm drawing a blank. My brain just keeps adding purple and white.  
While stepping back out of the van with a box of books in my arms, I roll the colors around in my head.  
Purple... Who'd I meet wearing purple? Was it purple pants? No, something that rhymes with pants... hands. No, that's not right either. Gloves, that's it! Purple latex gloves, white lab coat, light gray shirt instead of dark, same jeans, same boots.  
  
He's the sex-on-stick lab tech from my company's blood drive last week. The one that made my blood pressure shoot so high with his lean body and the glance he was throwing me occasionally, they almost wouldn't let me donate.  
  
I spin around too fast, the box slips through my grip and lands on my left foot.  
I let loose a string of expletives that should give the nosy neighbors something to talk about for the next few weeks, sit down on the box and yank at the laces of my boot.  
Suddenly, tousled brown hair blocks my vision and big hands shoo away mine, gently prying the boot and sock of my foot. Warm, strong fingers start prodding my aching foot and it's all I can do to not smooth his hair with my hands or run my fingers through it and tousle it even more.  
Get a grip, woman!  
I can't stifle a groan when his nimble fingers find the spot where the box hit.  
“It doesn't seem broken, but you should put some ice on that.” He looks up at me, face filled with concern, eyes so light they are almost gray.   
“Oh and I'm Jeremy,” he says, standing up and extending his hand.  
“I'm guessing, you already know mine and I have ice in my fridge,” I say, taking his hand and hoisting myself up.  
Then, he's helping me upstairs with his arm around my waist. In my apartment, I just drop on the couch, resting my foot on a box while he vanishes in my kitchen. He comes back with an ice pack and a beer, puts the ice on my foot and hands me the bottle.  
Without a word, he unloads the rest of my boxes, leaving me to contemplate what the fuck I am doing, letting a stranger into my apartment.  
When he comes up with the last of the boxes, I've made my decision.  
No risk, no fun.  
I invite him for dinner, steaks and baked potatoes from the grill, beer from the fridge.  
We eat and talk. He tells me, he couldn't stop thinking about me. He felt bad, but looked up my address from his records.  
Turns out, he was as drawn to me as I was to him.  
  
For dessert we have sex, loud and long, something else for the neighbors to talk about.  
  
That's the story of how we became a couple two years ago.  
How we met is another story...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
